I'm going to marry you because I feel sorry for your poorness
by Sirdudemanton
Summary: "Hold on what?" "And also I have feelings for you that I've kept bottled inside me!"


Maddie and London were hanging out in a suite in the Tipton Hotel. London was allowed to use it whenever someone wasn't in it. And right now no one was in it. Which annoyed her father because he wasn't making money off of it. London didn't care really. It was a place for her to hang out in private.

So she and Maddie hung out up here. They talked. They ended up talking about money. Because money was often one of the things on London's mind. And the conversation just drifted there. Maddie wasn't rich by any means. She was really poor actually. And having several siblings really didn't help that. Her parents couldn't even afford birth control.

"You know what Maddie?" London said. "I'm going to marry you because I feel sorry for your poorness" London looked at Maddie and smiled.

"Hold on what?" Maddie replied.

"I'm going to marry you because I feel sorry for your poorness!" London said still with a big smile on her face.

"Uh. That's not-" Maddie said. She was going to tell London that's not how it works. Or maybe she was going to tell her that that is not a good reason to marry someone. And then tell her to marry someone you had to be a bit more romantic with your proposal.

"And also I have feelings for you that I've kept bottled inside me!" London said.

"Uh-" Maddie was at a loss for words. Not that she had to come up with them. Because London kept talking. Or rather she kept doing things with her lips.

London kissed Maddie. Right on the lips. They were kissing. They were locked. It felt like forever. This forever feeling gave Maddie a lot of time to think. And a lot of time to realize her feelings. She absolutely did have feelings for London. She enjoyed being kissed by a girl. She enjoyed being kissed by London. What an amazing feeling it was. What a rush.

The kiss was broken. They looked into each other's eyes for another length of time that felt like forever.

"So Maddie Fitzpatrick. Will you marry me?" London asked.

"Yes!" Maddie said. She had known London for so long. She was a great friend. But now they wouldn't be hetrosexual life partners. They'd be homosexual life partners. Legal partners. Wife and Wife.

Maddie and London kissed again.

"But don't tell anyone yet that we're married." London said.

"Okay but why?" Maddie asked

"I don't want anyone to see your finger without a ring on it! And it's gonna be a real expensive one!" London said.

"You don't need to get me an expensive ring." Maddie said.

"Yes! Yes I do! Or else all the other rich people will think I'm poor! Or even worse. Think I'm cheap!" London said.

They stayed silent for a while

"Now what do we do?" Maddie asked. They didn't actually show very much on TV what happened after the proposal. Which was the two of them's only exposure to this kind of thing.

They thought. London was the one to come up with something. Surprising.

"Oh I know!" London said. She started to take her clothes off "Get naked." She said before finishing taking her clothes off.

Maddie did it too. She was a little confused about why London wanted to get naked.

They were now there naked. On the bed. Maddie didn't figure it out until London started feeling her. London touched Maddie's breasts. Maddie's nipples got hard. London sucked on them. Keeping them hard.

She then told Maddie to lay back. And she went down on her. Licking her pussy. It was wet already. From the excitement of being naked. Naked with another girl.

London slurped away at Maddie's pussy. She didn't know what she was really doing. But she knew that touching felt good. So tongue should feel even better. London had already found out from this she liked the taste of pussy.

London licked and licked Maddie. She licked Maddie until Maddie came. Maddie was a good girl who had too many siblings so she never had privacy so she never had had an orgasm before. This was her first. The cumming came as a big surprise to her.

"Wow." She said after.

London just kissed her. Her lips tasted like pussy. Yum.

Now it was Maddie's turn to lick London. She was in between of London's legs. "I don't know what to do." She said.

"Just lick! Like I was." London told her. Maddie went for it then. She just licked. Like London did. Unlike Maddie London had had several orgasms in her life. But never from tongue. Maddie licked and licked just like London did. She too liked the taste of pussy. Maddie licked until she made London cum too.

They kissed again. Both of their lips tasting like pussy. Their lips on their face that is.


End file.
